


【金枪】I dont want to trap in the lift

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 职场paro
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 1





	【金枪】I dont want to trap in the lift

西雅图的十二月，多亏了沿海的优势，还不至于太冷。  
电梯里面的暖气呼呼吹着，隔着两厘米的玻璃外是八度的夜景，而在你面前的是三十七度的躯体。  
大概没有人会想和老板一起单独搭电梯，特别是那种自命不凡，总是喜欢指挥人的老板。但是你没有办法，因为他是你的老板，你是他的秘书。  
他凑过来将额头抵上你的，咬上嘴唇，特意选了监控录像分享不到的角度。  
得了吧，就我们俩这点儿破事，估计不是百分百，就是百分之八十的人都知道了。要不要脸。你抱怨过，但是你的老板如同玛丽苏小说里面的总裁一般抛出一个邪魅狂狷的笑容，说：  
“你觉得有人会敢在办公室传这种绯闻？”  
喔喔，你是老板，我不同。我还是被你压迫的员工之一。  
你反讥。  
然而你还是很不要脸地和你的老板在观光电梯里面做一些十五禁的事情——如果他没有动手动脚的话，这种情节就能分享给上初中的小妹妹看了。  
感觉到加速度的变化，你赶紧推开了面前的衣冠禽兽，你还没有打算把剧情推向下一个或者下下一个限制级。

“叮——”

电梯门打开了，五步之外就是会议室，所以你理了理西服。  
开门，就坐，打开ppt。完美的一个演讲，只是经理们并不知道西雅图到底有没有冷到让人嘴唇发红。


End file.
